The Others
by Frosy
Summary: Clary is one of the Guardians dedicated in keeping balance between the human world and the supernatural. But something evil is lurking in the shadows threatening both worlds, and Clary has to stop it before the shadows grab hold of her or else she'll lose everything.
1. Prologue

Fairytales were told since the crack of dawn, stories about beautiful and terrifying creatures, crawling out at night and tempting humans into devilish traps. They are the same everywhere just different names in each part of the world. All those ghost stories that kept you up at night and made you look under your bed every night are real, as real as the sun is to you. But you'll never know about that. You will never know that those creatures exist and that they are here to harm you.

All those stories that kept you up during the night; the shadow you always felt but couldn't see; they were all true. Your instincts were right. When you feel threated by something you cannot see, you better run. You better run as if your life depended on it because chances are, it does. And you better hope the "guardians" come.

I am one of the "guardians", as they like to call us but according to Nathan we are nothing more than an abnormality. Now abnormality you say, would be anything non-human, something like a paranormal creature, but we are neither of these. We aren't human or paranormal. Taking the term weird on a new level. Making "weird" and avoided in both worlds but the thing is… nah I will leave the rest to the story. So read on if you are brave enough to learn the truth or close this book right now. Because even though we are there to protect you, if we loose control… then it's all over.


	2. The Chase

**Chapter 1 – The Chase**

"Jace!" I whispered loudly. Where the hell was he? I couldn't wait any longer I had to jump in. He was going to drain her I thought as I jumped from behind him my blade shimmering under the moonlight.

We were tailing a vampire accused of possible attacks in the area and all evidence lead to this guy in front of me. He was six feet tall brown hair, blue eyes. He was good looking and his expressions were very gentle even as he turned his bloodshot eyes towards me, which made his victims trust him right away. Big mistake.

So far we had three girls almost drained to death and one missing. I didn't need to think much about that. He probably took too much and decided to dispose the body because he knew that would lead to his imprisonment and most likely death.

Vampires were free to hunt if they needed to, they had to feed some way or another but the law clearly stated to take blood enough to let their victim live. By draining a lot of blood but not leading them to death's doorstep resulted into two things. First, the victim would live but wouldn't remember much. The vampires' teeth released venom that would paralyze their victims and cause a short memory loss. It was perfect for us since we wouldn't have to make up stories and call the Witches to erase the memories. It would be a quick and easy job. And second the vampire would have enough blood to hold him over until the next feed. No victims, no fuss and a quiet night for us.

It took me three seconds to push the vampire down rubbing his face on the gravel road. I had his hands behind his back, my left knee on them and my brown boot on his head. This was too easy. I didn't have the strength of a vampire but if you were slightly trained in close range combat you had a chance. I was quick and that took him by surprise because our roles would have been reversed otherwise.

I searched around my belt looking for my handcuffs. "Let me go! I didn't do anyt-" I gave his head a shove.

"Keep it for the Officials buddy," he shoved back. I tightened my grip on him.

The vampire spat on me. "You dirty little whore! You are nothing compared to us. You merely half blooded bit-" Jace then decided to jump in out of nowhere and punch the vampire in the face.

"Jace what the heck!" I said and put another rope around his ankles. Vampires were fast on their feet and some rope around his wrists wouldn't stop them form escaping.

"I hate that word," he spat on the ground.

"Yeah, join the club buddy." I connected another rope between his wrists and ankles for extra security. Better be safe than sorry.

"Look she's still alive!" he motioned with a small nod towards the girl. She was barely breathing.

"Barely," I told him and put on the cuffs around the vampire's bloody hands. Why did they have to be such messy eaters? I stood up and pulled my extra shirt out of my bag and walked towards the girl.

The protocol called for me to inform the Official of the area as soon as I captured him, but I couldn't just leave the girl like that. Who knows what they would do to her once the Officials reached our location. They didn't really care much for the humans as long as they could cover our tracks and no evidence of us was left behind.

The vampire groaned behind me but I kept walking. The rope I used to tie his hand was made of silver, deadly to Vampires if used correctly. If you stabbed them with a silver stake in the heart you could kill them. But that wasn't my job. Not tonight. The silver around his hand was enough to cause pain and annoy him.

The girl lay on the ground her bloody neck exposed. Her eyes were dilated. At least she wasn't feeling any pain for now. I checked her pulse, steady. She would be all right. I relaxed and looked around.

"Good thing you decided to come. I almost thought I would need your help," I glared at him.

"Relax, I was up there," he pointed to the roof he just came down from. "I knew you could take him. He didn't smell that threatening." He sniffed the air for more emphasis. I grabbed my phone and called the Officials. Well one of them.

"Thomas we got the vampire you are looking for. We are at the corner of Arlington and Avenue North." I said quickly. I wanted this to end already. My arm still hurt after wrestling that Pixie yesterday.

"Oh, that took you only four days," Thomas snickered.

"Well, if you haven't had send the others away, we would have caught him on the first night," I snapped at him.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there in a few," he said and hung up. I sighed and rubbed my arm and winced. I forgot the burn marks.

"Still haven't gotten that healed up?" Jace asked walking to the vampire. He hissed and spat at Jace.

I shrugged. "No need to. It'll heal eventually." I wanted to heal it but that would mean I would have to go to Thomas and that wasn't happening. I would just have to wait for Adam to come back. Even though I had abilities on my own, I didn't have any healing powers, which sucked. But I still healed faster than any humans.

"Let me see Clary," Jace said and grabbed my injured hand. I tried not to wince to the sudden touch. He raised an eyebrow. I looked away.

He relaxed his grip on my left arm and slowly peeled away the sleeve of my jacket. Just above my wrist you could see the angry red scars of a recent burn. He swore.

"That pixie really did breath fire," I said trying to joke. He shot his big brown eyes at me. He really hated seeing any of us hurt. I yanked my arm away, which earned me another wince. I tied to hide that as well.

"It's nothing Jace," I said and covered it up. "I'm going back. You wait for them." I tuned away from him and started walking towards the main road.


End file.
